Very Merry, Indeed
by Wolf-Fairy
Summary: Christmas is the best time of the year, especially when there is a surprise waiting underneath the mistletoe. Oneshot. GibsonxKatara


**(( Hi everyone! This is my first one-shot, so please be nice. I wrote cause I thought it would be a fun way to get into the spirit of Christmas. So it's about my OC Katara celebrating her first Christmas on Shuggazoom with the Hyperforce. It's in Katara's P.O.V.))**

**((Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! except my OC Katara. If I did own the show I would keep it from ever canceling!))**

**

* * *

**

I look at my alarm clock. It's seven o' clock in the morning. I turn over to go back to sleep. Wait a minute. It's morning? Then that means...

"Yahoo! It's Christmas! Get up everyone! It's Christmas morning!" I heard Otto voice echo throughout the Super Robot.

Yes! Christmas is finally here! The holiday I've been looking forward to for a while. You ask why I'm so excited. Well it's because I've never celebrated this festive event before. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Luckily, Chiro was able to explain to me about the holiday and what it's all about a few days ago. He said it's all about a time of giving, caring, and sharing. Families buying presents for one another and setting them under a tree that is decorated with beautiful lights and colorful ornaments.

The best thing about Christmas is that your able to spend time with family. Family. Before I met the Hyperforce I never had a real family. They took me in and made me a honorary member of the team. So now, it feels like I do. Antauri, an older brother who's calm and has great advice for pretty much everything. Nova, the sister, gal pal, and some who I can talk to about anything. Otto, the younger brother who's cute and can always make me laugh when I'm upset. Sprx, the older annoying brother who thinks he's so smooth and cool. Chiro, an older brother that I look up to and who's just always fun to be around. Finally there's Gibson. Well he's another story. I've been getting weird feelings like getting really nervous whenever he's around. Whenever he lectures about something, I think more about him that whatever he's talking about. It always feels like that there are butterflies flying around in my stomach. I don't know if that's really saying anything or if it's my stomach saying never to eat Sprx's cooking ever again. Either way I don't think he likes me like that anyway. He's a monkey of science. He's so intelligent and always having a million things racing through that big brain of his. Then again that's also one of the reasons why I have such a huge crush on him.

"Katara, you awake?" Chiro said outside of my room. "It's Christmas morning and everyone is in the command room waiting for you."

"I know. I heard Otto shouting a few seconds ago." I said sitting up from my bed.

"Don't you want to open your presents?"

"Yeah." I let out a small yawn. "I'll be right there." I climb out of bed and walk over and open the door to my room to see Chiro, still in his pajamas smiling at me. We walked into Chiro's tube and flew down to the command center where the Christmas tree and the presents were located. Antauri, Sprx, and Nova were sitting in their chairs while Otto was sitting on the floor staring at his presents that he separated from everyone else's.

"About time Kat." Sprx said addressing me by my nickname. "Enjoyed your beauty sleep?"

"Yeah, (yawn) if you like Otto being your alarm clock and waking you up this early." I said stretching my limbs trying to wake my body up.

"Yeah he does this every Christmas." Nova said

"Is he alright now?" I said poking Otto. "I mean he's sitting here not moving..or blinking his eyelids."

"It's just his odd way of trying to wait patiently until it's time to open his presents."

"Creepy." I said taking a few steps back then accidentally bumping into Gibson. I turn around to see him holding two mugs of hot chocolate. "Oh, good morning Gibson." Great, my nervous feeling is coming back.

"Good morning, Katara." Gibson greeted handing me one of the mugs from his hands.

"Thanks." I took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Alright Otto, everyone is awake now you may open your gifts now." Antauri said

Otto finally broke out of his creepy trance and started cheering as he started unwrapping his presents very quickly. Wrapping paper and ribbons was flying everywhere.

"Okay, so who else is ready to open their presents?" Chiro said happily as he walked over to the tree and started grabbing gifts and handing them to everyone (except Otto).

We all sat in a circle on the floor, each opening our gifts one at a time. Always having a surprised look on our faces and giving our thanks to each other for the gifts. I had received an Mp3 player from Chiro, a crystal mood necklace from Nova, a book about magic and spells from Antauri, a bug catching kit and net from Sprx, a special Christmas ornament Otto made that had the Hyperforce's emblem on it and had 'Katara's First X-mas' written on it, and a stuffed ladybug toy that was blue with purple spots from Gibson. Good thing Gibson isn't afraid of toy bugs.

"Thanks everyone. I love all the gifts." I said putting the mood necklace around my neck which immediately turned blue, which Nova said turned into that color cause of my current relaxed state.

"Wait you still have one last gift." Nova said nudging Gibson's shoulder. "Right Gibson?"

"Uhh..right." Gibson said standing up. He started to look nervous. I wonder what's up?

"Okay, so what is it then?" I ask standing and turning to face him. Suddenly I see a little plant wrapped around Sprx's tail right above me and Gibson. "A plant?" I questioned.

"Yes, but do you know what kind of plant it is?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah Sprx told me that it was mistletoe, and that when two individuals are under it they are supposed to..." I pause a few seconds realizing what I'm saying. "Kiss."

Gibson just nodded. Wait is he blushing?

"You intended this?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he just needed a little push from me and Sprx to make it happen." Nova said pushing Gibson closer to me, our faces just inches apart from each other.

I started to blush madly. He really wanted to kiss me. Suddenly my thoughts were cut off by Gibson's lips touching mine. I was really surprised he was actually kissing me. I soon loosened up and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Seconds later he broke away from this kiss and I opened my eyes to see him smiling. His arms were still around my waist. He must of enjoyed it as much as I did. I smiled.

"I love you Katara."

Those were four words I thought I would never hear him say. Without hesitation I responded, happy to say these words back.

"I love you too, Gibson."

"Look. Didn't you see? Kat's necklace changed color, from blue to purple." Nova stated

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chiro asked

"Meaning she enjoyed the kiss. The necklace turning purple means she's very happy." Nova said.

Well she's right. I am happy. Happy that Gibson has the same feelings for me as I do for him. I thought I had to hide my feelings away from him. During that kiss, the nervousness pretty much melted away.

"So now that everyone enjoyed getting their gifts. How about we go to the kitchen and make some breakfast. I'll cook." Sprx said happily leaving the command room with Nova and Otto right behind him.

"Perhaps it's time we all get something to eat." Antauri said.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry too." Chiro said walking out of the command room with Antauri. That just left me and Gibson alone in the command center.

"So did you enjoy your first Christmas with us?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, especially cause I got to spend it with you." I said hugging him. "So want to get something to eat?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really trust Sprx's cooking." Gibson said with a disgust look on his face.

I just laughed. "That's exactly what I thought." I stop hugging him and grab his hand. "Come on we'll taste test it together." Then we started walking to the kitchen where everyone else will be.

So that was pretty much is what happened all Christmas morning. Who knew Christmas can be so full of surprises. The one out of the million things that race throughout Gibson's mind, I never thought I would be one of them.

Indeed my first Christmas was very merry.

* * *

**Katara**: Hope you enjoyed Cece's oneshot! Me, Her, and the Hyperforce all want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!!! 

**Everyone**: (cheering) And a Happy New Year!!!!


End file.
